imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Moonchick/How To Detect If Someone's A Scammer.
HOW TO DETECT IF SOMEONE SCAMS!!!! People often find themselves getting scammed. From my experience Bigmama (both lanos and siras) tends to have a lot of scammers whereas other servers seem to have less.. But they are always there. How do u detect if someones possibly scamming? 1.) Most of them will be chatting on "Shout" or "all" chat and they continually advertise similar products (or they beg promising to pay back) for example: "SELLING KOOII HATS CHEAP PM ME" or "I NEED MONEY PLEASE I'LL PAY BACK" 2.) They hang around the village almost all the time because that is where everyone goes. And often times they are too weak to go anywhere else much... 3.) They look noob: naked (wearing just white) and they often wear a hat of some sort that is too expensive or rare for them to obtain with their lvl. This should make you think theyre possible scammers! 4.) They constantly try to get you to buy their item and place false things in trade. 5.) THEY ASK TO TRY ON SOMETHING AND SWEAR THEY'LL GIVE IT BACK. NEVER EVER EVER TRUST THEM IF THEY ASK YOU. ( THIS IS THE MOST COMMON FORM OF SCAMMING THT I'VE NOTICED ) 6.) THE SCAMMER OFTEN MAKES NEW ACCOUNTS CONSTANTLY because their accounts are often found out to be scammers. Whenever you see a new account you have never seen before advertiseing things, begging for money and promising to give back, or asking to try on certain hats/armors/shoes/anything, you must not fall for it. I have found patterns of 3, 4, 5 accounts that end up all being the same person. 7.) If you aren't sure whether someone scams or not ALWAYS ask people who are experienced in the game: people that are wearing armor that makes them visually look big and strong or really attractive (lol) or you can shout it in the shout chat if you aren't sure (or ask me!) CONSEQUENCES: 1.) If you share account information to others, you may lose your account, so NEVER GIVE YOUR INFO TO ANYONE. I know everyone says this and if you have been friends with someone really close for many months maybe you can trust. but if you just know a person but aren't tht close with them absolutely never share acc info. 2.) You will almost 99.99% of the time never get your account, or property, or money back. IMO does not control accounts to the extent that they can retrieve stolen accounts. So far, i havn't heard of an incident where IMO was able to retrieve scammed accounts even if picture-proofs were given. 3.) Make sure you double check what's in the trade boxes otherwise you may accidentally trade/pay for something that just looks like what you're really trying to buy. How you check: tap on the actual image of the item you are about to trade and read the description to make sure it explains it's what you're tradingfor. Example: A Kooii Hat looks like an Awaken Kooii Doll or a regular Kooii Doll. These three items are completely different. Be careful of wut you are trading for in the trade box. I Will Try To Make A List of Active Scammers and Update it Frequently for Bigmama Siras and possibly Bigmama Lanos as well if I can. ^^ NOTE: people who shout about others being scammers are probably 90% being truthful. However, sometimes people joke or fight in the game so they just randomly say a person is a scammer to ruin reputations. If you are a new player make sure you are aware of everyone who can possibly be scammers and just avoid dealing with anyone mentioned in the chatboxes. However, if you are a little more experienced or personally know someone that is being victimized of being a scammer, stand up for them if you know they are not 100%. It can really influence what people think and also make the victim have a bad day ^^ <3 FOLLOW THIS AND YOU'LL NEVER GET SCAMMED: Don't trust anyone at all. (doesn't mean everyones a scammer, just don't trust) ^^ Of course after a while you'll find friends who are trustworthy but just plain out don't trust anyone besides those few :) Hopefully we can decrease the amount of victims who get scammed in IMO <3 the game will be so much more enjoyable then :) Category:Blog posts